1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved belt construction and to a method of making the same.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to make a belt construction having opposed sides and comprising a plurality of teeth defining one of the opposed sides of the belt construction and being mainly formed of a first polymeric material that has reinforcing fibers therein, each tooth having opposed sides that are disposed in spaced relation to adjacent sides of adjacent teeth, the belt construction having a land area between adjacent teeth, and a backing member defining the other of the opposed sides of the belt construction, the backing member being mainly formed from a second polymeric material that is initially separate from the material of the teeth, the method comprising the steps of providing a grooved drum, disposing the first polymeric material in a non-cured form thereof about the drum and then subjecting the drum with the first material thereon to heat and pressure to cause the first material to be forced toward the drum and exude into the grooves to at least partially form the teeth. For example, see the U.S. Patent to Skura, U.S. Pat. No. 3,078,206 and the U.S. Patent to Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 3,535,946.
It is also known to form toothed belt constructions in separate stages on a grooved drum. For example, see the U.S. Patent to Geist et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,250,653; and the U.S. Patent to Wetzel, U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,119.
While certain of the above-mentioned items form the various layers of a toothed belt construction of different polymeric materials, also see the U.S. Patent to Cicognani, U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,879 for another such multi-layered toothed belt construction.